


You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two

by Thette



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mick Rory Appreciation Week, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Team Feels, Theft, mick rory stealing things, nate heywood has the worst passwords, ray palmer has the worst passwords, we allow light to moderate theft on this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Mick steals things, it's what he does. He also knows everyone's passcodes for their phones.





	You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [klep (kleptoandpyro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts), [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts), [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts), [areyouarealmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/gifts).



> This is a ficlet that grew out of a discussion on the Flarrowverse Shipyard Discord server. (You should join us. We talk about how much we love Mick all the time.) Big thanks to SophiaCatherine, kleptoandpyro (Le_Me), Beware_The_Ravenstag, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and areyouarealmonster for ideas!

"Hey, where's my phone?" Nate asked, doing the lost phone Macarena.

Sara sighed. "Where it always is. Mick!"

"Fine," Mick said, picking the phone out of his pocket and reluctantly handing it back. "Yer mom texted."

"How do you even know my passcode?"

"Nate," Sara said, looking at him with a disappointed face, "we all know your code."

"Took me two guesses," Zari said. "I tried 42069 before 69420."

"Hah," Mick said, not even a proper laugh. "One try." Zari blew a raspberry in his direction and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Ray said, "that was not very surprising."

Mick picked another phone from one of his many pockets, a brand new Palmer tech model. He unlocked it and threw it at Ray with a flourish. "Says the guy who uses 1701, the Enterprise number. Nerd."

"Wait, what?" Wally asked. "Do you just go around stealing our stuff and then snoop around?"

"Thief," Mick grunted. "'S what I do."

Lightning filled the control room, and Wally stood in front of Mick, holding a whole bunch of stuff in the cradle of his arms. "Hey, this is mine!" he said, about a black leather wallet.

"Did you just frisk me, kid?" Mick stood up, looming threateningly above Wally. Once again, Mick was surrounded by lightning, and Wally stood back, hands up and a non-threatening smile on his face. Mick slapped his pockets, and seemed to find them to his satisfaction. He held up his index finger and shook it with menace in Wally's direction. 

"My 'snooping' is what found Sara when she was taken last year," he said grumpily, and almost everyone seemed to agree. Wally and Zari, who hadn't been around back then, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess," Sara said, slapping him on the shoulder as they all left the room.

"Hey, New Girl?" Mick asked, to their retreating backs. Zari replied with a raised eyebrow. "Yours was a challenge."

"Uh, yeah? I had three factor security on that baby. And I keep it locked in an encrypted safe in my room."

Mick nodded. "The safe was cool, but nothing special. Now, getting the totem and the ring off your finger..." he smiled mischievously, and she couldn't resist smiling back.

"What do you want me to say, Mick? Good job?"

"That'd be nice."

"Sure, Mick, good job, have a beer on me, thanks for being creepy." She sat down on the floor next to him, chewing on red liquorice.

"Says the one who broke into my room to read my novel." He paused, looking up to the ceiling. "'Sides, 's not like you've got anyone to call anyway."

"Thanks." She punched his knee, in a mostly friendly manner.

"Eh. Who d'ya think I'm calling?"

Zari looked up, her face lighting up with a thought. "Mick Rory, you damn softie, are you checking up on everybody's families for them?" His face would have been completely blank, if it weren't for the eyes. The eyes that were staring at her in complete and utter fear. "Don't worry," she said, as she left him with a parting noogie, "I won't tell the others."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr, where I am [bold-sartorial-statement](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This one is free for continuation.


End file.
